The Love of a Witch and a God!
by Night-Avenger1698
Summary: The Story centers around Thor and Freya as a couple. Its not a story per say as it doesn't have a continuous story-line. The chapters will just be different one shots in the same universe. Quick warning, rating will go from T to M depending on my mood. Give it a trial read and see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**-So this a one shot that no one asked for. Thor is my favorite character in the entire Marvel Verse including both comic books and movies and so after watching some Originals the other night I though to myself why not pair Thor and Freya.**

The Strix had finally done it, they had finally locked down all the Mikaelson's and now were catching their breath after all their hard work.

Somehow, rather miraculously Tristan, Aurora, and Lucien had all survived the confrontation and now they all stood in a straight line just in front of the Mikaelson's with a sense of accomplishment. There were of course a few other Strix's who had survived although not many, a few of the older ones who had some sense of combat were able to stay alive long enough for the medallion to get working and lock the originals away forever.

Elijah thought back, it had all started with Camille's death. From there Klaus had gone angry and instead of preparing for war, he had prepared to slaughter the entirety of the Strix. Elijah had been right there with him on that decision, he recognized the happiness that Camille had brought into Klaus's life, a happiness so strong that only Hope had ever achieved in bringing it out of Klaus. If Elijah was anything, he was a family man and now the Strix has just torn away his little brothers happiness and they were about the feel The Original Family's wrath.

Freya had been there too, because just like Elijah her family meant everything to her too and when she had heard Klaus's cry into the night it had hit her hard. It was an anguish cry she had heard so many times from families that had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with her and Dahlia centuries ago. And so, Freya prepared for war too. They had gathered themselves and were preparing to simply walk around the city killing any Strix that crossed their paths, what they didn't anticipate was the Strix lurking in the shadow ready to trap them all at the first chance they got.

Elijah had pulled the dagger out of Rebekah because they needed her in the coming fight, after all it was Aurora who cursed Rebekah so why not turn Rebekah on her. Jackson had taken hope and ran, with Klaus's permission of course. They all knew that this was to be a slaughter and it was no environment for Hope. Elijah had been curios though because right before they left compound Freya had cast a summoning spell, and though Elijah was angry and wanted nothing more than to have his hand wrapped around Tristan's heart he couldn't help but wonder who Freya had attempted to summon. After a while though he had cast aside his curiosity because no one had come, it seems that who ever Freya had summoned didn't wish to be bothered.

So, The Original Family of vampires and their elder witch sister had set out to slaughter. Marcel and Haley had tagged along because while their relationship with The Originals were complicated, their was no doubt in any of their minds that they were both part of the Mikaelson clan. However Marcel had refused to bring his men, knowing that against Strix members his men were far to young to pose a real challenge and he didn't wish to see anymore blood shed over New Orleans.

They had all met in an old factory just outside the city, The Originals back to back with each other while the Strix all spread out as to cover more grounds. The Strix had pulled every single member they had in NOLA into the fight which came up to around 350 of them. None the less they knew the Originals wouldn't go down without a fight, no matter they didn't need to beat them to be able to win.

The fight had started with Freya casting spells and breaking necks while the rest of them tore out hearts and decapitated and maimed the others. Klaus knew they were outnumbered and that Freya is most likely the one to go down first so he tried to keep close to her, as a matter of fact they all had stayed close thinking that if they didn't allow anyone to come at them from behind they would all be safe. However this was what the Strix needed for the medallion to work, they need them all close together so they could lock them all away forever.

And so here they are, all staring each other down although the Strix had this air about them, one of arrogance and triumph, they had finally done it they had locked down the Mikaelson Family for good or so they thought.

Freya had stepped forward after a few seconds of catching her breath and had spoken so clearly and in so confident a voice that it had caused a little worry to spread amongst the Strix.

" You believe you have won? that this is all the fight we had in us?' she had asked while pacing so slowly back and forth that you would believe she was not locked a impenetrable force field for the rest of her days.

Aurora ever being the one with a fiery temper immediately grew irritated and was about to start spewing insults when her brother quieted her with a wave of his hand and instead spoke himself.

"You believe there is a way out Freya" Tristan said with a smirk and a small chuckle "Do enlighten us, if you believe that there is something or someone that can break that cursed object than you are fooling yourself,we spent more than five centuries looking for that weapon and we also spent those centuries learning if it had any weaknesses or if there was even anyone out there who could break it,there was naught" Tristan finished his sentence with a triumphant smile which dropped when he found Freya still smiling and looking like she has a big secret she was just itching to spit. Even Freya's siblings seem unnerved by her calmness of the situation.

"You know, I had wondered how much you knew of my past but now I see that you are nothing but a child speaking about things he does not understand." Freya said with such hate in her eyes that it once again sent a chill down the surviving Strix's spines. But then her hate had turned into a smile when she continued " Well let me enlighten you, I do know someone who can break us out of here and quiet easily I might add." at this the Strix all looked amongst each other, a being who possesses enough power to break a cursed object easily is someone not to be trifled with.

Tristan felt his men getting restless and set out to reestablish who was locked away forever and who was not. " Well is he a friend of yours then? because if such a being exists then I would like to meet him?" Tristan asked with a smirk now certain with himself that Freya must be attempting some kind of ruse in hopes of being let out, he just needs to figure out her angle.

Freya smiled " Oh you poor naive child, you are going to meet him soon because he is coming and I am sure he is just itching to hear your excuse for locking me away. After all, nobody appreciates their wife being sentenced to eternal life in a supposedly impenetrable shield." At those words everyone stopped moving, Klaus and Elijah glanced at each other, they had been inside Freya's head, how did they not pick up anything on her husband. The Strix's for their part were now suddenly worried, it seems their trouble is not yet over.

Tristan attempted to calm everyone but was suddenly silenced by Freya speaking again "Hush Tristan, your fate has already been decided and you've been found guilty and now be quiet because my husband descends and I don't want you to miss his entrance, he does love that kind of stuff."

True to Freya's words everyone present felt it, as a matter of fact every supernatural being in NOLA knew something powerful was among them, the human's merely felt a chill in the wind and twist in their gut but other wise simply thought nothing of it.

Back in the factory the Strix had all felt and noticed the change. It started with a gentle breeze blowing through carrying little leafs and blowing a cold chill into the air, the kind of chill you get when there is a storm on the horizon.

Freya turned to her family " Do not worry, we will soon be out of this little trap". The Strix had all heard her, they heard the confidence behind her words and knew that they might have to flee. The wind picked up again and the gentle breeze turned rougher, bending trees and threatening to topple the vampires who were shocked at finding themselves having to brace or else be sent face first into the dirt by the wind.

At this point Freya was smiling widely and the Strix all seem about ready to run, except for the First three: Tristan, Aurora, and Lucien who were all extremely stubborn and believed they could take on what ever is coming, after all they were the eldest vampires alive, second only to the originals so why couldn't they just kill who ever walks in there.

And therein lie their first mistake, they believed this being would come walking in but instead he hovered above in the skies. Lightning Flashed followed immediately by the loud clap of thunder sending animals in the forest scurrying home. Although Klaus would never admit it, the storm outside caused the wolf part of him to whimper in fear a little. Lightning Flashed again and this time the Strix all caught sight of the silhouette in the sky, suddenly they were all on high alert and ready to kill, their other mistake was assuming they could even kill whoever that was. Now Freya's smile threaten to split her face as Thor descended slowly upon them all. Thor waited until he felt solid ground underneath his feet to send a smile at Freya who badly wanted to jump in his arms and just kiss him till he dies.

While Thor has never simply taken a life for fun he has never backed out of a honest challenge and at times had killed his challenger because they wouldn't give up, it was simply the way of the gods. Now standing here before this monsters who dared attempt to lock his wife away forever he realized that he could kill them all without consequence, they were after all monsters and his father wouldn't care, its not like he just came to midgard and slaughtered a bunch of mortals.

Thor's first words were directed at Freya "Hello Beloved, it has been quiet a while hasn't it. I see that in my absence you have made yourself more enemies?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle afterwards when Freya simply rolled her eyes and asked whether he simply wished to stand their all day or exact revenge on those who wished her ill. It was those words that finally stopped him and he turned his attention back to the vampires behind him.

Lucien for his part wasn't really impressed, this supposed powerful person before them didn't look at all very intimidating, yeah sure his arms was about the size of both his thighs but other than that there wasn't much. He wore some leather jeans with leather shoes and a v-neck grey shirt with a red overcoat **(Basically, Age Of Ultron look)** , he had long golden hair that was pulled into a pony tail in the back and he stood at about 6 and a half foot, OK so maybe he is a little intimidating especially with the way he stands and the power radiating off of him but its not like Lucien hasn't fought anyone bigger than him before.

Thor was far less than impressed, he could be fighting trolls right now or drinking ale with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three or both but now he has to fight a bunch of vampires who at most will attempt to flee once they realize he can't be beaten and overall won't really be a challenge. Thor then remembered that these vampires had attempted to lock his wife away forever and his anger bubbled up again, lightning flashed followed by thunder and the wind blew harder again as Thor took a step forward grasping Tristan who unluckily was the first in his path by the neck, lifting him up and slamming him down, the sound of all bones in his body breaking was heard by all vampires around and they were all shocked at the feat, the strength required for such a thing is beyond anything they knew possible, they didn't think the Originals themselves could do that. Thor was not done however as with a wave of his hand and a burst of gold light Tristan's body lit on fire, however it wasn't the type of fire that took long, this one was instant and suddenly there was nothing left of Tristan but a pile of ash.

All witnesses except for Freya were shocked at the action, Aurora let out loud cry as she charged at Thor thinking speed is to her advantage but to her shock and pretty much anyone else watching, Thor was able to keep up as his hand suddenly shot out and back handed Aurora in the face, her head was sent rolling from the force of the slap. Now the rest of the vampires tried to flee seeing Tristan and Aurora both dead and Lucien seeming reluctant to fight however upon exiting the building the realized that they could not leave the area, it seems that they themselves were trapped here to suffer the wrath of this new comer.

Thor turned around back to Freya and her Family and smiled, Klaus who now wanted to kill some people spoke up "Can you let us out of this bloody cage, do magic or something so I can go slaughter the lot of them" Thor simply smiled and muttered something about Mikaelson's to which Freya narrowed her eyes causing Thor to look sheepish for a moment before speaking again "I do not require magic to get you out, if you would step back a bit" at his words everyone backed away a little bit curious as to how Thor intends to get them out without magic while Thor pulled back his arm and hit the force field causing it to shimmer for a bit and then cracks, he hit it again and the force field shattered while the medallion cracked in half.

Everyone rushed outside to kill any survivor except Freya who jumped into Thor's arms and planted a kiss that lasted for a few minutes, when they pulled apart she was breathless and he was sporting a wide grin.

"I have missed you Lovely Freya"..."and I you prince Thor" Thor chuckled and picked her up " How about we ascend to your home for the things I have planned should not be witnessed by anyone but us"

and so when the rest of the Mikaelson clan returned they found no one except for the ashes of Tristan and the decapitated body and head of Aurora. They all looked at each other in a silent decision to talk to Thor about his intentions for Freya, no one cared that apparently they were already married. However they had to be careful because the things they had witnessed Thor do was beyond belief and they didn't know his limits. So, the Original Family of vampires went home to question a God about his intentions for their sister and to also figure out what the hell Thor is because he damn well ain't a vampire, werewolf, or witch or even a hybrid.

 **Alright so this Thor is kinda like a cross between Comic book Thor and Movie Verse Thor because I feel like Thor from the movies is way too under powered and Thor from the comics is way too powerful and hot headed to go in the same universe as Klaus.**

 **Anyway Please Review. This is my first story so I will take whatever anyone has to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo? Who is ready for The Mikaelson's to come face to face with The God of Thunder. Okay so I am not a very experienced writer and this meeting might not go as smooth as I or you guys might want it to. I am however going to try my best.**

Klaus feels like sticking a dagger through Freya's heart. Oh yes he does, which flares up his anger because if he does then Freya dies permanently. The paranoid part of him that has driven him to stick a dagger in his siblings hearts in the past wishes he can very much do the same to Freya right now. Klaus knows that Freya has wormed her way into the Mikaelson's hearts, including himself and now she is their elder sister and they all care very much for her, which he guesses is why he find's Freya's secret husband to be such a betrayal.

Elijah however in his ever forgiving and understanding heart has declared that they give Freya some alone time, at least a day. Elijah even pointed out to Niklaus that without Freya's "Husband", The Mikaelson's might be imprisoned forever right now. So, rather hesitantly Klaus, Rebekah, Hayley and Marcel had all stopped with their demand for Freya to answer their questions, oh they were all still curious as hell but Elijah has made a declaration and everyone must obey.

Freya wakes up on a muscular chest, she takes in the golden skin that isn't covered by a sheet. She notices the little golden hairs along the skin, She notices the muscles that move in perfect tandem as her husband adjusts himself slightly. Freya knows in the back of her mind that her family are all probably already awake eager for her to give answers and she knows they deserve some. But, in this moment when the sunlight is just breaking through the curtains and illuminating the little dusts that are floating about and flowing lovely heat over her skin, when she hear that strong and steady heartbeat beneath her that reminds her so much of its owner, Freya Mikaelson could not bring herself to give a damn about anything and anyone that was not in this bedroom because in this moment, the weight of how much she has missed her husband is suddenly lifted.

Thor knows he probably should stop pretending to be still asleep just so he can continue to hold his wife for a bit longer. He knows that soon Freya is going to notice he is just pretending, she has been his wife for the past millennium and he's actually quite surprised she hasn't noticed yet, she must be in deep thought about something. Thor sighed inwardly before opening his eyes and taking in Freya Mikaelson in all her glory and his breath hitched. He is a God and one of the oldest to have ever been, he has seen universes formed and life forms evolved, he has walked on the face of Sun's and has stood witnessed to their lights being extinguished, He has seen galaxies die out from great wars being waged between powerful empires and great beings, He has fought wars that covered entire Galaxies and has beaten foes whose punches could leave dents in a planet.

But, In this moment, Thor Odinson, as if seeing his wife for the first time took in a deep breath as if he forgot how to properly consume oxygen, He has never seen anything as extraordinary, as unique in beauty and as breathtaking as Freya Mikaelson draped over himself, the sunlight lighting her golden skin, her long legs that go one forever, her blonde hair that is nearly the same color as his golden blonde, her blue eyes that are searching his for something. Yes, Thor Odinson has never yielded to anyone, not even his father but he knows that if Freya Mikaelson was to ask him to serve her the universe in this moment then he would give it to her or die trying.

"Good Morning Beloved"

"Good Morning Husband, mind telling me why you've been pretending to still be asleep for the past ten minutes? "

The End-

 **Okay So what did you guys think.**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that I am not planning on turning this into a full blown story with a plot and all,**

 **-The main reason being that I don't think I am a good enough writer to be able to give you guys a satisfying storyline, however I will be updating this with one shots of different times in this universe. It will mostly be focused on Thor and Freya and other times it will be focused on Elijah and Elena.**

 **-The second reason why I am not turning this into a full blown story is, every foe who poses a threat to The Originals, Thor can just kill with no problem and any foe who can pose a threat to Thor can just wipe out The Originals easily.**

 **-The Third reason why this is not a story with a chapter to chapter storyline is because I don't plan these out, I don't have time limits or anything, I have these moments when I want to write something and that's when I start typing. I only write during these periods because any other time I would probably end up writing some piece of crap that just accomplishes wasting both our times.**

 **-I know I said that The Mikaelsons will Meet Thor Properly in this chapter but I got sidetracked while writing and spent more time than I thought I would on Thor and Freya but I promise the meeting will happen in the next chapter and if anyone cares, I will probably put those up in less than three days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay first off I haven't been incredibly busy with school or anything nor has my computer been broken for the past few months. I haven't updated in forever because my aunt gave me a pretty incredible gift in the form of a around the world trip. In fact i'm still traveling and sightseeing with some of my friends but I also felt incredibly sorry that I just left you guys hanging so I wrote another chapter.**

If she was a short sighted person then she would be happy that Thor seems to be along great with her siblings, but, Freya Mikaelson was not a short sighted woman and Klaus getting along this well with anyone could be catastrophic for everyone. While her husband doesn't just take life's out of the blue anymore, he still accepts a challenge and he will kill his challenger without a second thought. Freya knows Klaus is more than capable of talking some fool into Challenging Thor, she also knows Thor loves challenge enough to ignore Klaus's manipulation of other's, but for the moment she will keep her mouth shut and allow the peaceful moments that's been achieved with Thor's presence continue.

Granted Thor also seems to be getting along with Elijah, Freya at least know's Elijah wouldn't go around on a killing spree with Thor. Most of the time they are found around the same table, Elijah questioning Thor about what the Earth was like years before even him and his family came along and he even takes notes. Other times Elijah tells Thor about his accomplishment's. He had even spoken of the Strix and his original intent for the Organization. He spoke of thing's he thought of to be his failures, Elijah even spoke of doppelgangers, Tatia, Katherine, Elena. Thor casually mentioned how the original Doppelganger predates the vampire species by a whole millennium much to the shock of everyone. He told the tale of Silas, Amara and Qetsiyah and how eventually Nature had came up with a solution in the form of Doppelgangers. Elijah also picked up an entirely alien language from Thor much to Rebekah's irritation seeing as she liked to eavesdrop on their conversation sometimes. During their male bonding time Thor and Elijah can be heard seemingly making incoherent noises at each other.

To be honest Freya had thought that Thor wouldn't get along with her family. She thought there was too much ego on either side for them to ever converse peacefully at a table. Then much to everyone's sock Niklaus was the first to have welcomed Thor, they then wen't on a binge and no one saw them for three days straight. When they reappeared Klaus was missing his leather over coat and his shirt was torn in some places and he was covered in dry blood but there was a giant smile plastered on his face, Thor on the other hand was completely clean and the only thing that changed from the three days they were gone were his clothes. Klaus was chuckling rather loudly when they entered and the whole compound froze when they entered. They didn't even seem to notice the others, Klaus went up the stairs to clean himself up and Thor sat next to Freya at the Mikaelson bar.

That night Freya asked Thor what they did. He told her Klaus had taken him drinking and thanked him for saving his family and ultimately his daughter. Thor had explained his Godhood to the disbelief of Niklaus and thus their improvised field trip happened in hopes of Thor putting action behind his word and provide further prove of his Godhood, apparently seeing him easily kill Tristan and Aurora wasn't enough for Klaus.

They traveled as far as Virginia looking for a challenge for Thor, on the last day they came across five Strix member in the middle of kidnapping a young woman. Three of them were standing guard while two of them were trying to get the girl in the backseat of the car. It was actually a humorous scene, they kept trying to shove the girl in the back of the car but she kept flailing and kicking, eventually kicking one of them in the groin causing the other to become momentarily distracted with his comrades well being, they saw the girl decide that worked for her and two seconds later she kicked the remaining one in the groin too. By this time the other three Strix member finally decide to intervene.

Klaus and Thor had watched them with amusement for a bit until eventually the Strix finally got the upper hand and finally got the girl in the car. The God and an Original Hybrid descended upon the five unsuspecting vampires. They didn't even get to put a fight, Thor had taken three spines to Klaus's two and in ten seconds the fight was over. There was more to the story but Thor said he will tell her in a few days. Freya had asked if they knew what the importance the girl being kidnapped held to the Strix but he had given her a mystery smile and then began kissing her neck and eventually Freya had given up on trying to get answers out of him and had satisfied her needs.

 **~Next Morning~**

Rebekah Mikaelson was someone people usually think off as shallow, they dismiss her as a teenage girl whose survived this long because Klaus and Elijah kept an eye on her. They look at her and they either see Niklaus or Elijah, mainly because she is usually doing her older brother's bidding. Rebekah Mikaelson is very aware of what people think of her and for the most part she can brush off their opinions. She doesn't let them get to her, for the most part. Sometimes someone will say something that just gets to her, something that even with all her walls seems to just prick at her heart and she's suddenly a little girl again and she needs a hug from someone and a little support to make her feel better. Of course no one had actually even provided her comfort since her family was turned into Vampires.

Even Elijah who has always tried to be there for her couldn't do it all the time. She doesn't fault Elijah for this, or anyone, she knows Niklaus and Kol always needed Elijah more to always keep them out of trouble. Her understanding of the situation doesn't ever actually make her need for comfort hugs go away, she wishes for a family, a unbroken and complete family, she even wishes for a child of her own. Sometimes she surprises herself with the amount of jealousy she could feel towards Klaus. She knows that Hope is good for Klaus, she sees the changes in him that came with having a daughter.

She is even jealous of Freya. Freya can have a child if she wishes, her husband is arguably the most powerful creature prowling the Earth. Freya herself has become more powerful beyond even what Dahlia was capable of. It was an odd thing and that her power grew when her husband returned but no one has gotten around to asking about it. Sometimes Rebekah stands at the distance and watches them, the way one would light up like a Christmas tree when the other enter's the room. She ponders how they would all still be stuck in a magical circle if Thor hadn't fallen in love with her older sister all those centuries ago. Rebekah Mikaelson has many layers to her. Appearing shallow has turned into one of her strongest walls.

Rebekah chuckles at herself in the moment. Elijah had asked her to pick up some more diapers for Hope and in the simple errand her thoughts so glum and dark. She enters the compound with a spring in her steps and smile on her face, her family has peace, Freya has her husband back, Klaus is tending to his daughter and Camille, he doesn't seem to have anything nefarious in the works, Elijah just seems happy that his family is safe and happy, Marcel still rules New Orleans, and She herself is not cursed to want to rip her family apart anymore. Another thanks to Freya, after the whole talk about what Thor was, Freya had waved her hand and banished the curse like it was nothing. Only Hayley was the one who seemed distracted lately.

Rebekah at this point was walking back down the stairs after delivering the diapers to Elijah when she crossed paths with Freya. Freya stopped her by grabbing her hand and Rebekah's eyes snapped up to meet Freya's.

"What are you doing later?" Freya asked. Rebekah shrugged "got nothing planned, why?" "Thor wants to talk to you, he has spent time with Elijah, even three days straight with Niklaus but he hasn't talked to you much" Rebekah frowned "So he wants to do something later?" Freya smiled at her "tonight to be more accurate, he says he wants to show you something" Rebekah chuckled when Freya frowned at not knowing what this "something" was Thor wanted to show her "Yeah sure just tell him i'll be here for the rest of the day" Freya smiled at her before continuing up the stairs. Rebekah frowned wondering what Thor wanted to show her before getting all giddy up inside realizing that it could quiet possibly be something incredible.d

 **~Few hours later~**

Thor has been entertaining Freya's family for a while now. He got along great with Niklaus, he was the only person Thor was a bit worried about possibly not accepting him. Turns out breaking someone and everyone he cares about out of an "impenetrable" force field goes far in getting in their good graces. Thor has spent time with Elijah, the man is honorable as long as no one threatens his family, he is incredibly intelligent too and Thor likes to think that if Elijah wasn't turned into a creature of the night then he would have had a fullfilling life as a human.

Thor has spent time with Klaus, three days straight to be more precise. They killed many creatures in that time and saved a few lives. Klaus reminded Thor of himself when he was younger, the blood thirst, the need for violence, the way he doesn't wish to obey anybodies authority. Thor had watched over these people ever since he found out Freya had siblings, he couldn't really intervene but he did check in from time to time. However it is nice to interact with after a nine hundred years of watching them.

Thor has even had conversations with Marcel and Hayley. Marcel accepted Thor's identity rather well, the next day he went back to running New Orleans like nothing happened. Hayley had a bit of trouble accepting what Thor said and Thor didn't bother demonstrating his power, he doesn't care enough about her as a person to care about her opinion. All in all Thor considered the part where he meets the family a success. Yet, he has barely spoken to Rebekah. Every time he and Freya enter a room she usually leaves a few seconds later. Rebekah even stay's quiet most of the time when Thor talk's about things that came before her and her family while the other's ask questions.

Thor is on his way to the compound to meet Rebekah. He want's to spend some times with her, find out why she avoids him so. He had stopped teleporting around after Freya told him that people are tired of being startled.

Thor walks in the compound looking like a man on a mission, he finds Rebekah sitting on a couch on the first floor reading a magazine. She looks up at him with wariness, she isn't too sure what Thor wanted with her. He stops a few feet away from her.

"I know Freya has already told you I wish to show you something" He stops and glanced around "Do you mind if we speak somewhere more private?" Rebekah nodded yes and Thor held out his hand for her to take. Rebekah took his hand and they disappeared in a swirl of gold lights.

They reappeared over two-hundred-thousand miles away. Rebekah stumbled a bit when they appeared feeling slightly disoriented. She looked around after she started seeing only one Thor and the pounding in her head disappeared. Her mind immediately assessed how everything seemed wrong, the sun was the wrong distance, she looked down and noticed what looked like grey sand and she made the connection, she, Rebekah Mikaelson was standing on the moon.

She whirled around to Thor "What's going on? Why are we here?" She asked quickly slightly worried for her well-being. She knows she doesn't actually need to breath but standing on the moon was not on her agenda today.

Thor only smiled "We are here because I wish to speak to you privately and the thing I wish to discuss is something I know you don't want to discuss in front of other's" Rebekah calmed down and nodded to Thor speak what he wishes.

Thor contemplated how to go about bringing up this topic "I understand that you made a promise to your brother Kol that you would not rest until you bring him back from the other side?".


End file.
